si tan solo
by maka-chan
Summary: fue mi culpa, sin tan solo te hubiese entendido, acogido ,fui un idiota, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, ahora debo pagar.... hermanos itachi sasuke tragedia suicidio, drama, pena.


Hola

**Hola! Este es mi primer oeshot! De sasuke e itaxchi!! Bueno esta historia es un tanto tragica. Espero que la disfruten y dejen reviews comentando si les ha gustado o no!!**

**Declaimer: los personajes de naruto pertenecen absolutamente a su creador masais kishimoto, que mas quisiera yo que tenerlos T.T**

**Cualquier duda, me consultan…**

_-blablabla- personajes hablando_

"_blablabla" personajes pensando_

_(blabla)acotacion del entorno…._

**Bueno comenzamos…**

_Todo paso tan rapido, no me di cuenta__, de lo que te estaba ocurriendo, en lo que pensabas_

_.__( _goteo)

_Me odio por eso. No pude salvarte, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hice, hermano_

_( _goteo)

…_perdóname. No quise hacerte daño. Tan solo fue una discusión, una muy tonta._

_(goteo)_

_Una muy tonta._

_**Flash back**_

_Era una tarde lluviosa, esas que tanto detesto, esas que tanto tu detestabas. Nuestros padres habían salido, y tu y yo nos quedamos solos en casa.Dejandome a mi a cargo._

_Estaba sentado en el sofa, viendo la telesin ningun interes, cuando oi tu voz detrás de mi._

_-__hey, voy a salir. No me esperes despierto-dijiste con superioridad agarrando tu chaqueta para salir._

_-__¿donde crees que vas, ototo..?-dije desde el sofá. Estabas pasando por la adolescencia al igual que yo, asi que te entendia. Necesitabas salir, pero no podia dejarte. No esa noche._

_-a la casa de un amigo, nos iremos a una fiesta y luego…-no te deje terminar_

_-tu no __saldrás, sin la autorización de los padres, y estás hoy a mi cargo-dije al final, cortando el tema. Temí que te pasara algo…malo._

_-q-que coño estas diciendo??quien te crees que eres?…padre??a el no le llegas ni a los talones,__ siempre me estas diien que hacer, nunca me entiendes, tengo pena, hermano…pero tu no me quieres!! mierd-me pare como un tigre del sofá, y me puse frente a ti. Vi en tus ojos el miedo, la rabia, el odio, todo junto._

_-que has dicho, engendro? Soy tu hermano mayor__! Madura y dejate de ser tan sentimental!-dije con autoridad y desprecio, acercándome mas._

_-eres un maldito marica__…sin corazón.-me gritaste. Me hirvió la sangre. Por mucho que te quisiera, no podía soportar que me insultaras de esa forma._

_PAF!_

_Te calle con una bofetada."__Gran error" Te quedaste mirando al piso_, perdido. _Totalmente distorsionado, con una mano en tu rostro. Sentí algo húmedo en mi mano, la mire. Vi algo rojo. Una gota surgió entre tu cara y tu mano, cayendo al piso."Sangre, pensé"._

_-te odio…-me dijiste aun mirando al piso-no sabes cuanto te odio. __Desearía estar muerto a que seguir viviendo siendo tu hermano, marica..-dijiste eso, y cerraste la puerta tras tuyo .La sangre se me heló, y un miedo terrible me invadió por todo el cuerpo, Sentí culpabilidad, pena. Esa noche lloré, como nunca antes lo había hecho, como nunca antes lo volvería a hacer._

_Al día siguiente no volviste. Tampoco lo hicieron mis padres…_

_No me preocupe de ellos. No los necesitaba. Nunca lo hice. Es mas…los odiaba__ .Tal vez habrían muerto, con un poco de suerte. Pero me preocupe por ti. A primera hora, Salí a buscarte, mas no pude hallarte. Pregunte a tus amigos, ninguno te había visto. Me entre a desesperar de verdad cuando…al fin te vi, me estabas mirando directamente a los ojos. Estabas parado en medio de la calle, los vehículos pasaban a tu lado tocando la bocina_

_-sasuke, sal de ahí!!-grite mientras __corrí hacia ti .acaso querías morir. Ese era tu plan? hacerme sufrir de esa manera…si algo aprendiste de mi…era la crueldad. _

_Comenzaste__ a avanzar hacia la otra calle .porque hacías eso? una sonrisa apareció en tu rostro, una tan cínicas como las mías, por un segundo. Noté que había un camino rojo hacia donde estabas tu. Un hilito rojo caía desde tus muñecas. Estabas sangrando!. Un temor me invadió, y ya no podía más. Eras un idiota._

_-para con esta __tontería…-comencé a llorar…de pena, desesperación, no sabia que hacer-perdóname, sasuke, perdóname!!-grite, pero tu ya no me escuchabas, tenias la mirada vacía…_

_Luego me miraste, comenzaste a llorar, y pude leer tus labios:" adiós, hermano"_

_Y sin más, te tiraste en frente de un camión de carga. El impacto fue tal, que era imposible que sobrevivieras. Te había perdido, no pude evitarlo. Me quede petrificado. _

_No podía moverme. La gente corrió a ver el fatal accidente. Ya de nada servía, estabas muerto. Llego al rato la ambulancia, pero estabas muerto. Cuando logre mover mis piernas, camine lentamente hacia tu cuerpo inerte. Estabas muerto! No __podía creerlo. _

_No pude soportar verte __así. Me aleje lo mas que pude, corrí, corrí sin rumbo alguno. ESTABAS MUERTO, MI QUERIDO HERMANO._

………_. (goteo) ……………… (goteo) …………………………….._

_Aun no puedo perdonarme por haberte gritado, por haberte golpeado. Nunca quise herirte…perdóname. Comienzo a llorar. No sabia por lo que estabas pasando, esa depresión. Maldita depresión. Eso era lo que salía el diagnostico del medico, entre tus cosas, entre tus dibujos sádicos, entre tus cartas diciendo a dios. No sabia que habias intentado dejarnos, irte de este mundo._

_Porque no lo vi antes, y esa discusión…no te pude comprender, "madura y deja de ser tan sentimental.."__Esas palabras aun ruedan por mi cabeza, jamás dejaran de hacerlo._

_Siento dolor, me siento __débil, no se si es por la sangre que he perdido, o si es que me siento débil a tus pies, ante el pecado Todo el piso esta cubierto por sangre, no se si es la tuya, o la mía, o la de ambos .Tu cuerpo yace inerte a mi lado , también cubierto de sangre, deformado. _

_Pronto todo habrá terminado, en un par de horas…poder cerrar mis ojos, y tan solo tal vez me encuentre contigo, donde tu estas, en el infierno, en el cielo, pagare por mis pecados._

_Eso tenlo por seguro._

**Y que les parecio??un poco trágica jejej XD por favor dejen comentarios y asi me animan a continuar con otros fics, y a mejorar mi escritura!! Acepto todo los comentarios!!**

**Gracias a todos por leer!! Jane!**


End file.
